Joey, The Bean Stalk, and The Blue Eyed Count
by S.A.M.Thedragongirl
Summary: Mokuba convinces Seto to take a few mintues break by reading him Jack and the Bean Stalk. But when Joey and Mokuba go to sleep, Joey finds himself going to the rescue of two royals Yami and Yugi and running from a possesive 7 foot tall Count named Seto!


Joey, the Bean Stalk, and the Blue Eyed Count

Prologue

"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"

"No, Mokuba."  
"Pwease pwetty pwease with strawberry syrup, whip cream and a naked Joey on top?"  
Seto frowned in thought at this, as if he were trying to make a difficult move in an intense game of chess.  
"Well..."

A certain blond in the background turned bright red and glared at Mokuba. "Don't give him any ideas, Mokuba!"

Said raven haired boy just stuck his tongue out at Joey, then turned his face back to Seto, eyes wide and pleading.

"Come on, Seto. It'll only take you a few minutes to read!" Seto glared at the laptop he was sitting at in his study, eyes scanning reports on stocks going up and other such things about his company's progress for the past 2 months.

He paused for a moment and raised a brow at both of them.

"And **why** do you want me to read 'Jack and the Bean Stalk' again?" Mokuba blushed in embarrassment and glared. "Because I can't sleep, and since you took away my video and board games for the rest of the week, I can't find anything else that'll put me to sleep." Seto shrugged and turned back tot he screen.

"And who's fault was that?"

"That's not the point! C'mon! I'm sure I'll fall asleep if you read it to me!"

Seto began typing again.

"Do your homework."

Mokuba pouted. "Did it this afternoon, I was so bored." The CEO held back the urge to groan.

He didn't have time for this... but, he was getting tired of looking at the laptop all day... and that part about a cream covered Joey and strawberries... Seto shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Double check it."

"I triple checked it."

"Then do it again."

"C'mon, Moneybags. At least take a few minutes break, just so ya don't burn your eyeballs out thanks to looking at that screen all day."

Seto glared at Joey for a second then turned back to the screen, typing up a reply to the email he'd gotten from another part of his company. "And why are you helping Mokuba?"

He'd just finished sending the email, when the laptop screen was shut, and he found two amber brown eyes right in his face.

"Because you've been more busy with the company lately then ever. Besides, you need to spend more family time with us as it is." Seto sighed and rubbed his temples. "If I do this for you, will you two, or at least Mokuba, _**please**_ go to bed?"

Joey and Mokuba nodded vigorously with beaming smiles, and Seto stood up. "Alright, let's go to Mokuba's room."

The family of three soon found themselves all sitting In Mokuba's room, with the youngest of the three in his pajamas and laying under the sheets.

The clock on his bedside table read 12:07 in the morning as Seto began to read.

Joey sat beside Seto, leaning against him a little as he listened to Seto's deep, almost hypnotizing voice as the words from the book rolled off his tongue like water.

The thing about that book was it was a rhyming book, so it almost seemed as if Seto were singing as he read about how Jack climbed up the bean stalk to get his hen, the giant's jewels, and the magic harp.

As Seto finished the last words, he blinked, as if waking from a trance, and found a loving smile come to his face when he found both Joey and Mokuba asleep.

Seto leaned forwards, pecking Mokuba's brow, whispering a 'Sweet dreams, Mokie' in the boy's ear.

He then gently scooped Joey in his arms, who instinctively wrapped his arms around Seto's shoulders, and carried the blond to his room.

He set Joey down on the bed and gently pulled off the blond's shirt, luckily the boy was wearing sweat pants, so Seto didn't need to risk waking Joey to take them off.

So the CEO pulled the covers back and placed Joey in bed, kissing his cheek and sighing. "Night, Joey. I'll be in bed in an hour or so." Joey moaned out a 'okay' in his sleepy state, and Seto turned off the bedside light, then headed back to his study to finish tonight's work as quickly as possible so he could have Joey in his arms for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, Joey found himself going over the rhymes in the story, mostly the ones about Jack and the giant...

He frowned when he found that somewhere he'd gotten the rhyme wrong, and said 'count' instead of 'giant'.

But he was too sleepy, and feeling too content to correct himself, and continued... then eh found two princes being pushed into the rhymes as sleep began lulling him into dreams.

The last thing he remembered saying before falling into dreams was,

"Once upon a time... there was a simple boy named Joey...who lived with his sis and mother in the country..."

* * *

Sam: Due to a vote from... *Sniffles* only one person, I decided I'm gonna do a twist on Jack and the bean stalk before I send out my Dealign with Dragons story. This'll either be a three-shot or four-shot chap.

Bakura: You sure you wanna do this? You'll probably geek otu by the second chapter.

Sam: *Bang*

Bakura: *Cradles head* OW.... *evil glare* Your gonna get it!

Mariku: Oh? You sure? Gives Bakura a glare.

Bakura: *Stares* Forget it, she ain't worth it.

Sam: Thanks Mariku!

Mariku: *Turns and glares* Now as payment, don't you dare give me a stupid roll in this story!

Sam: *Looks around nervously* Who me? No way! Never! *So totally lieing... maybe*


End file.
